


Winging It

by cosetties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosetties/pseuds/cosetties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sucks as a wingman and also at choosing romantic locales for first kisses. No wonder Nico likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is lol

Jason Grace is quite possibly the worst wingman Nico’s ever had, which really isn’t saying much since, hey, his list of wingmen is extremely limited at best and practically nonexistent at worst. But he’s pretty sure Jason deserves a special place at the bottom of that list of one. Wingmen aren’t supposed to corner their friends in public bathrooms when they’re both too sleepy to think straight and too desperate to stop. Especially not straight ones. Especially not straight ones with girlfriends, even if said girlfriend may have a thing going on with Annabeth. 

But here it is, Jason Grace is the worst wingman in the world, and Nico can’t even bring himself to mind.

Jason presses Nico against the edge of the sink, and Nico has no choice but to push himself up so that he’s perching on the tile. It’s covered in soap suds, and there’s an unidentifiable black growth where sink meets wall, but when Jason steps in between Nico’s legs, his brain short-circuits so all he can do is focus on the boy standing in front of him.

“What in the actual—“

“Shut up.” Jason trails a line of kisses down Nico’s neck, leaving marks. Jason may be getting into one of his authoritative moods, but Nico has a tried-and-true philosophy of Not Giving a Shit, so he ignores him.

Nico manages to suck in enough breath to say, “Someone may come in.” He’s hyperaware of the so-called prophecy kids waiting for them at their table. They’d chosen this diner for its perfect ordinariness, which probably got lost in translation somewhere down the line and became “perfectly inadequate “ instead. The waitresses take too long, the floor is dirty, and judging from the reactions of other tables, the quality of the food fluctuates between disgusting and downright inedible.  

At some point, Jason’s friends are bound to check to see what’s taking them so long. Piper could walk in any minute and find them like this, never mind the fact that she has no need of the men’s restroom. Nico would have to open a hole to the Underworld to swallow himself up, okay, he can’t be held accountable for his own deplorable ways of dealing with embarrassment.  

“Considering the state of these toilets? I don’t think so.”

The problem with Jason is his enthusiasm, his burning need to help anyone and everyone regardless of whether they want it or not. It’s what had driven them to this point, Jason’s relentless insistence that he’ll fix all of Nico’s romantic woes if it’s the last thing he does. Nico had been angry at first, but Jason means well, and honestly, watching Jason trying to figure him out is one of the most amusing things Nico has ever had the privilege to see.

The harsh fluorescent light  glares down on them, and between that and the hard tile pressing against his ass, it’s probably one of the least romantic places for a—surprisingly not sloppy—first kiss. Jason’s fingers are tangled in Nico’s hair, and, well, he isn’t complaining. The ends are still curled from the shower he took that morning, and Jason runs the tips of his fingers through.

Something bubbles up inside of Nico, and maybe he’s just hardwired to ruin every good thing in his vicinity, push people away if they get too close. “Do you even like me?” he demands. “Or did you just figure out that this is the easiest way to solve my problems? Because sad gay kid getting kissed by straight guy is a trope that should only happen in fiction.”

Jason growls in frustration, a sound that would probably be sexy if they weren’t making out in a dirty restroom. It’s a theory that Nico’s not supposed to want to test out, but gods, he does. This connection between him and Jason is fragile, and he doesn’t want to be part of Jason’s big gay experiment. He’s grown fond of the guy, and he cares too much to walk away with his heart intact after it all ends.

“You shouldn’t have flirted with that Aphrodite kid,” says Jason.

“If I remember correctly, you were the one who pointed him out. And he speaks French.”

Jason flounders. “He, well, you needed someone to help you get over Percy.”

“I haven’t liked Percy in a long time.” Nico wills Jason to understand. Percy had been the first demigod he had seen in action, so Nico hadn’t stood a chance. He’d still been in denial of his own sexuality, and Percy had been  _right there_ , wielding Riptide and fending off a manticore with more power than Nico had ever seen in any one person. It’d been hero worship, but this thing that’s been growing between him and Jason these past few weeks—that’s something more.

See, Nico rarely ever chooses the right words. Before he’d become jaded and angry, he’d tagged along with Bianca as her annoying little brother. Now, he rarely interacts with others, preferring instead to wallow on his own.

He rarely knows how interpersonal relationships work, but it seems he chooses the right words. Jason’s blue eyes soften, and he tightens his grip on Nico’s hips.  

“I don’t know why I feel like this, or why I wanted to strangle that kid when you flirted with him in Italian, but I like you. Quite a bit, actually,” he whispers into Nico’s neck. Nico doesn’t want to believe him, but he’s young and high on Jason’s kisses, a combination that’s going to land him in trouble. He’s supposed to distrust Jason. There’s no way he’s chosen  _Nico di Angelo_  of all people, not with his perfect teeth and blondness and all. Nico may put up a front, but he’s still fourteen years old and new to feelings that threaten to overtake him. He can’t resist, and maybe he doesn’t want to.  

“I don’t even know what I’m doing,” Jason admits.

Nico almost laughs because, really, does Jason expect him to know? He’s never been romantically involved with anyone before—he’s always told himself he’s not allowed to want anything along those lines. He’d grown up thinking that he’s disgusting, and his feelings are all kinds of fucked up. That’s how he’d felt around Percy, but with Jason, he feels so unbelievably right.

“If it makes you feel any better, I could speak Italian to you.”

Jason scowls, but it’s entirely good-natured. Nico lets himself slip farther into Jason’s embrace. “What do you take me for? I can’t be wooed that easily.”

“What do you want, then? Flowers? Money? I’m half god of wealth, I could be your sugar daddy,” Nico deadpans.

Jason chuckles, but he turns serious again almost immediately. “I  _really,_ really don’t know how to do this. Everything with Piper was so easy. You’re…not.”

“Glad to know I’m too complicated for your inferior brain to grasp.” Nico’s next words are almost a whisper, but he knows Jason can hear. He always does. “Don’t worry, we can figure it out together.”


End file.
